


Don't Let My Sunlight Go

by kennedie_exe



Series: Promptis Fan Week [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A happy twist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, End Game Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Prompto's DLC but not much, The quickest run down if the game, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: They made it this far and Prompto knew it was going to be the end. He should be happy though but he was losing his own light.In an array of things, the doors to the Citadel open.





	Don't Let My Sunlight Go

**Author's Note:**

> Promptis Fan Week Day 7!
> 
> Prompt: Stay With Me/Alternate Universe
> 
> I'm late on this one and this won't be an entry to the week but I wanted to finish it out anyways!

_I first noticed you from afar. We may have been too young but at the age of 8 it wasn't too late, or too early I should say, but I liked you already. Yeah, I was a chubby, awkward little boy but you seemed just like me, well minus the chubby part. You were a small kid back then and even though you called me heavy, I still admired you. I wanted to change myself for you. I wanted you to like a new and improved me._

 

_I spent almost a decade trying to better myself and it actually worked. I lost all that weight and gained the slightest of muscle. I was so afraid to approach you when we were in high school. I could have done it sooner but I wasn't ready yet. Age 16 and my hormones were acting up. I saw you and my heart began fluttering and butterflies swarmed into my stomach. I got nauseous. The fear of making a fool of myself went along with the fear of puking over myself. I was a complete wreck. I did it though. I pushed all my problems behind and introduced myself like we never met. You probably knew who I was but I'm glad we were able to start over._

 

_Those butterflies never went away._

 

_More years go by and I thought I'd get over you. I thought once we went on the road trip and you got married, I'd be okay with it. Every time I thought about your marriage it pained me so much. 20 years old and I should have my shit together but I didn't. Gods, I wished you weren't getting married and I know it's selfish and I should be happy as your best friend but I liked you so much._

 

_There I said it, I liked you._

 

_I shouldn't have though. A pleb like me shouldn't like a prince. You made me feel like I was apart of the group even when I felt out of place. I almost told you that night. On the roof of the motel. I was going to tell you how much I liked you but it wasn't the right place or right time and I instead brought up another thing about myself. I couldn't completely tell you at first. I definitely didn't want you or the guys to, ya know, disown me or anything from the group so I just didn't tell you. It was for the best right now._

  


_I didn't know I could take it. Going through Altissa and Luna dying, I felt like it was my fault. It's not my fault because I was helping you guys but my little fears were flaring up. This was worse than the fall of Insomnia. You lost so much and I felt so bad. Seeing you so upset and Gladio so angry was too much for me. Ignis being blind was already too much but it felt like we were all falling apart. I almost did it again. I almost told you how I felt about you. Out of desperation really because I just felt bad. I felt weak. I felt as if there was nothing I could do to get our group back together and I wanted to see you happy again._

 

_I loved your smile._

 

**_Loved_ **

 

_I guess my feelings have grown. I was in love with you. I wanted to be with you so much and make you happy again but it wouldn't have been right. You just lost Luna and I didn't want things to get more messy. Being your best friend was good enough for me._

 

_I knew you didn't do it on purpose. It was another trick. A trick from Ardyn just like the whole trip had been._

 

_One big trap._

 

_I never really knew how cold it could be but it was fucking cold outside. My body was growing numb and I honestly thought I was going to die. I didn't know if dying was actually a problem for me really. What I told you on that motel rooftop was true, I'm a mess of hang ups. I had a secret that I've kept for years and now I'm practically facing my fears of it. Fear of being hated, fear of people knowing what I truly am, and a fear of loneliness. I made it through. I kept the thought that I had to stay alive for myself and most importantly, stay alive for you. I had to thank Aranea for all the help with finding out what I wanted in life rather than what other people want from me._

 

_One thing I wanted was you._

 

_I was captured and I lost all hope. Ardyn was a sadistic mother fucked. All those damn traps and I didn't even think you guys would come for me but you did. I saw your face. You looked so sad and worried. I thought you were going for the crystal but seeing you like that made me feel so relieved. I was going to hug you but I knew you had to get to the crystal. Also it would have been weird to do it at that moment._

 

_I told you all my secret. I knew I had to. All these years I've been hiding this secret about how I'm not really human._

 

_I am an MT._

 

_A machine really but I knew I was more than just a machine. I'm human to myself and I am not an experiment. My last fear was acceptance. You guys actually accepted me and you told me that it didn't matter where I came from and hearing you call me a crown citizen made my stomach twist into knot. I really had it bad for you._

 

_When we rested right before you went to the crystal you came in and apologized to me. I knew you didn't need to but it you insisted and I forgave you. This was the perfect time to tell you how I felt but I decided against it. Maybe I was still pretty weak. I wasn't expecting you to sit next to me though. You placed your hands on top of mine and smiled at me. My hands were becoming clammy and I knew you could probably hear my heart race but you didn't care. You said you were going to make this world a better place. You looked towards me and got closer. I was blushing hard and my mind was racing but when you leaned in and kissed me gently, I melted. I wanted it to be real and was so happy it was._

 

_I wanted to stay with you forever_

 

_I loved you so much._

 

**_Ever at your side._ **

* * *

 

 

_I was devastated. I never knew what heartache felt like for real until you went into the crystal. I didn't think I could go on anymore. I made one too many dumbass mistakes over the years and Gladio and Ignis had to keep me in check. I wanted to move on. I really tried because no one knew if you'd come back. I couldn't. I couldn't forget about you. I wanted you, needed you, but you were gone. I hurt so fucking much but I knew I had to keep going. You wouldn't have wanted me to give up. I wished for your return every day. The darkness didn't help either. Too many demons got annoying sometimes but I managed. I hoped you'd come back one day._

 

_I never been so happy in my life. I must have been dreaming but it was you. Maybe the astrales weren't so cruel. 10 whole years and you finally returned to us, to me. You looked really fucking gorgeous with your beard and I was probably drooling when I saw you. I missed you so much. You could finally stay with me. I wanted you to stay with me._

 

_My heart shattered. Honestly, fuck the astrales. Sitting around that campfire and hearing you tell us about what you had to do was so tough to take in. I didn't want to believe you at first but I saw those tears in your eyes. I was crying too. We all were crying. I didn't want to lose you again only this time, it'd be permanent. All that hope I had quickly disappeared again. I was losing you. I didn't want to lose you. We kissed again and I didn't want to stop. I didn't want that to be our final good. I wanted to be selfish and say fuck the light but that's not fair. I knew you had a duty as king. Our king. My king._

 

_I should probably stop writing this memoir of memories now leading up to this moment. Tomorrow is a big day. I don't want to say goodbye and my heart is aching so much but I have to let you go. I know you'll do well.  I hope the afterlife gets letters somehow. I know you're not gone yet but it's coming soon. I hate this so fucking but there's nothing I can do. I'll miss you and I love you so much Noctis._

 

**_Please don't leave. Please stay with me._ **

 

_-Prompto_

 

* * *

 

That dreadful day, or night as it should be called, had finally come. Their journey ends now and light will soon be restored. They made it home. Back to Insomnia; a city in ruins and ran by demons. Ardyn was a sick son of a bitch. All these mind games and bloodshed just because he wanted revenge. He needed to be stopped. The immortal was going to be stopped right now. Noctis fought a good battle with him and was able to defeat him, partially that is. He wasn't done yet. His fate would soon be met.

 

The stairs of the Citadel felt all too familiar. Just 10 years ago they all were ready to leave on their adventure to get Noctis married and now, they all stood there saying goodbye to their king. Prompto almost ran to him. Just one more hug. He wanted to hug him one last time but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by the realization that Noctis won't be coming back. He held it together until Noctis ascended those stairs and the blonde finally lost it. He bawled his eyes out and both Ignis and Gladio soothed him, they took were crying. This little cry session didn't last long because more demons appeared behind them. One last battle. One last push

 

_For King Noctis._

 

None of them knew how long it had been but the demons started to disintegrate. The speck of sun was slowly filling the sky up with its brightness. Almost blinding really for not having natural light for 10 years. Ignis could feel the warm glow upon his face and he smiles sadly.

 

“Our dear king has brought back the light.” He spoke.

 

“He did good.” Gladio said. Prompto couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe that the light was back. The light that Noctis brought back. He once again, began crying. It's all too real now. Noctis was everything to Prompto and he would never be seen again. The guys hugged and comfort him as they let all his emotions run lose, basking in the near forgotten sunlight.

 

They all jumped when they heard the doors to the Citadel open.

 

It couldn't be.

 

Noctis walks out if the Citadel barely able to stand as he gripped onto his sword for support; soon able to stand up straight. Prompto and Gladio look at each other and Ignis stared up to the direction of the stairs to the Citadel.

 

“Is that…” Ignis began to ask before Prompto took off up the stairs. He was crying hysterical and immediately wrapped his arms around Noctis.

 

“Is it… really you? I must be dreaming.” Prompto spoke softly and cried harder into Noctis’s shoulder when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

 

“Yes it's me.” That was definitely Noctis’s voice and Prompto just squeezed him harder. This was unbelievable. Gladio and Ignis had made their way up to the two and were amazed.

 

“Well I'll be damned. The gods must have really liked you.” Gladio joked before ruffling his hair.

 

“Did the gods really give you a second chance? And at what cost?” Ignis asked.

 

“Well, instead of sacrificing my life, they said I would be able to live with the sacrifice of all my magic abilities. I'll still be king just minus all the flashy stuff.” He laughed and they all joined in laughing.

 

“My word, this is astounding news. It's good to have our king back.” Ignis smiles.

 

“It's good to have you back Noct.” Gladio grinned at him.

 

“It's good to be back.” Noctis responded smiling at his shield and advisor. Prompto hadn't spoke this whole time. He was too astonished with everything still. It was surreal. Words wouldn't form how happy he was.

 

“I have to call some people. Reconstruction of the city and all of Lucis is upon us now. We must start at once.” Ignis announced and the gang began going into Citadel. Prompto was still frozen in place about everything and soon was able to come back into reality. The guys were about to go inside but Prompto called out.

 

“N-Noctis wait!” Noctis stopped in his tracks and gestured for Ignis and Gladio to go inside without him. He soon walked back to Prompto and smiled. The blonde nearly tackled him with another hug. “You dumbass. I-I almost lost you.” He cried softly.

 

“I know… That goodbye kiss probably was bitter sweet.” Noctis chuckled. “But it's me. I'm back and we are going to rebuild my kingdom. I told you once that we were going to make this world a better place. Together.” Noctis reassured him.

 

“I will always be ever at your side.” Prompto pulled back from the hug and they both stared at each other. Their older features were very pronounced up close and they smiled at each other. A force was bringing them closer though. Their lips soon connected in a slow, sweet kiss. Noctis placed his hands on his Prompto's waist who had his hands on the king's cheeks stroking his beard as they made out on front of the Citadel. This was what true happiness felt like. They stayed like this for awhile before they pulled back and they stared at each other smiling.

 

“I love you Prompto. All those year in the crystal gave me time to think about a lot of things and one of them is how I couldn't live without you.” Noctis stated and Prompto's heart was fluttering again.

 

“I-I love you too Noctis. I've loved you since the day I met you. I felt too inferior to tell you but now it feels so good to get that off my chest. I didn't know if I could have kept going if you didn't come back. Welcome back buddy.” Prompto laughed softly before he leaned in to kiss Noctis once again. Noctis kissed back and the kiss grew more heated, fueled with their tongues. This was too good to be true but everything is so real and they both were so happy.

 

“Stay with me. Always.” Noctis pulled back breathlessly from the kiss.

 

“I'll always stay with you.” Prompto said equally as breathlessly before the resumed their frenzied kissing.

 

“Hey, you two. You guys can suck each other's faces off later but we got work to do.” Gladio called out which caused the two to pull back blushing but they laughed nonetheless.

 

“You heard him, let's go.” Noctis held his hand out and Prompto took it. They walked into the Citadel hand in hand and from that moment on, they knew they'd be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked these little stories! It means a lot! It was a blast writing all these prompts and I hope those who wrote too also had a blast ❤️


End file.
